


Perfect (wip)

by YangSaki



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangSaki/pseuds/YangSaki
Summary: I got Into ChenZhou and i wanted more so why not make some more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | |= thinking  
> " " - talking  
> * * = action/ actions  
> ~ ~= softly

Vincent's Pov

| I wish I turned away when I could. I never wanted this life. I never wanted to have anxiety or depression. But I rather to deal with those then deal with my feelings for nathan. I have been secretly admiring  nathan the day I saw him at Junior Grand Prix. I couldn't get him out of my head after that. His effortless movement on the ice. The only ways I could get threw my feelings for nathan for a little was to write poetry and diary entries. If it weren't for poetry I wouldn't be here so I wouldn't have to deal with nathan. I sometimes wish I could just evaporate from this world and any memory of me to disappear (i do too). Nathan is like a curse and blessing at the same time. He can be my support when I don't have problems about him, But he also makes me have feelings for him. Worst part is he is my neighbor. I got to have a room to myself. Thank god  I didn't have to room with nathan| Soti....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Vincent's phone rings. *

Caller Id : Quad King

"god why must he have to break my train of thot"

* picks up phone*

Nathan " hey you know I heard that"

Vincent " hear what"

Nathan " that I broke your Train of Thot

Vincent " how TF DID YOU KNOW"

Nathan " because I was outside your door"

Vincent " Why are you here"

Nathan " was wondering if you wanted breakfast"

Vincent " O sure just give me like 5 mins. Just woke up"

Nathan " if you don't come out in five I will actually break down the door"

Vincent " dam chill"

Nathan " i am being serious if you don't come out in 5 I will actually break down this door"

Vincent " CHILL"

nathan " now you have 4 minutes , hurry up"

*Vincent Hangs up the phone*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

| ok vincent chill it will just be breakfast . Don't show too much. If he finds out that I have feelings for him we are going to lose of best friends and crush.|

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*After 3 and 3/4 minutes of vincent trying to prep him into going to get breakfast with nathan*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan " ~ok vincent time is almost up , you have 25 seconds to come out or i will break down this door~"

Vincent " COMING"

Nathan |i wish i could make you|

Vincent " Hello Universe to nathan"

Nathan " Huh O Good Morning"

Vincent " good morning...~sexy~"

Nathan " What"

Vincent " i said good morning"

Nathan " I thought I heard something else , welp Let's go get breakfast" He said as he smiled at me


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | |= thinking  
> " " - talking  
> * * = action/ actions  
> ~ ~= softly

Vincent's Pov

| I want to mentally kill myself as i'm walking down to the cafeteria. All I see is nathan's back and his plump butt . Man sometimes I wonder why does nathan have to be so perfect.|

*nathan suddenly stops *

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent " AHHHHH"

*nathan catches vincent before he falls face flat*

Vincent " why u suddenly stop "

nathan " sorry there was people passing by and I stopped"

Vincent "hey so can you let me go" he says as he is blushing

*nathan lets go of Vincent* 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*cut to them sitting down*

Nathan " hey im going to get some food"

Vincent " ok go ahead"

Karen " ZHOOOUUU good morning"

Vincent " why must u make such a grand entrance"

Karen " u here alone?"

Vincent " no your brother dragged me along"

karen" You mean....

nathan " good morning karen" he says with a plate of pancakes 

Karen " ohaiyo nathan"

Nathan " never letting your weeb die are we''

Karen " nope"

Vincent " hey I will be getting food brb"

Nathan "ok"

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent's Pov

| why must our food be such a big portion . I will probably never finish the food that I get.  man the village cafe has such a small variety of food. Pancakes , waffles , a burger. I wish they had a salad or something light.I go with the pancakes because it is has the least calories of them all. As I look ahead I see Alex , Maia and Adam. Maia and Alex were talking while Adam was on his phone. |

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent " hey Shibs "

Maia " hey quad prince"

Vincent " maia pls dont call me that. makes me seem like nathan's child'

Maia " you act like one"

VIncent "like you dont"

Alex " hey vincent"

Vincent " hey shibal"

Alex " i'm not a dog"

Vincent " the joke went over your head ....smh"

Adam " hey what about me"

Vincent " o hey adam didn't see you there"

Adam " I am offended that you see me as nothing"

Vincent " that seems like a you problem, buddy"

 

*all 4 grab a plate of what they want and go to the Nathan's table*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan "why do you have to bring so many people here"

Vincent " they brought themselves"

Nathan "really"

Adam "pretty much"

Shibutanis " yea"

Nathan  "fine"

* vincent eats one pancake*

Vincent "I think im full"

Nathan "what the fuck , aren't you hungry"

Vincent " not really"

Alex " what did you eat last night that is making you so full"

Adam " He probably ate  some cu.."

Vincent " I DIDN'T EAT THAT"

Adam " then what did you eat ? A Dic.."

Vincent " I didn't do "it" "

Nathan " eat half the stack or else I will not let you leave"

Vincent " what if I barf"

Nathan " eat one more than"

Vincent " fine" he says as he pouts

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent's Pov

| as i'm eating the pancake I just feel nathan starring at me.|

Vincent " can you like not stare at me while i'm eating?"

Nathan " just making sure you actually eat it"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*after everyone finishes their food*

Vincent " ok i'm going to start practice early"

Nathan " can I come"

Vincent " sure"


	3. Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | |= thinking  
> " " - talking  
> * * = action/ actions  
> ~ ~= softly  
> // = 3rd pov

Vincent's Pov

| as i'm practicing my new free performance I see nathan practicing nemesis. As i'm watching him practice I forgot I was on the ice and I trip. (guess you could say vincent FELL for nathan). As i'm falling I see nathan rushing over to me. But before I can fall Nathan catches me.|

Nathan " hey are you hurt"

Vincent " no because you catched me"

Vincent " also this position is very lewd and embarrassing"

Nathan " you want to fall face flat"

/ nathan positions is reverse huggin vincent/

Vincent " hahahaha nope , but please let me go" 

/ Vincent's heartbeat has went from 100 to 200/

Nathan " fine "  as he says while releases vincent and helps him get up

Nathan " were you watching me so intensely that you forgot that you were on ice"

Vincent " no , I was daydreaming and I tripped........ ~maybe~"

Nathan " you know you have have a tendency to talk quiet"

Vincent " I think everyone does"

Vincent " also can we get back to practice"

Nathan " sure'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent's Pov

 

|as we get back to practice I my free program my r. ( ik that it isn't his actually free program but I the songs fits for his story) 

_Just as I was about to take my shoes off_

I got into a step suquence

_On the rooftop there I see_

_A girl with braided hair here before me_  
Despite myself, I go and scream  
Hey, don’t do it please!

as the sentence begins I do a triple axel and land it

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_

_I couldn’t care less either way_

_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed_

then I do a triple salchow and land it

( i will be skipping some part of the songs because I don't want to choreograph the whole thing... Sorry )

 _For the very first time, there I see_  
_Someone with the same pains as me_  
_Having done this time and time again_  
_She wore a yellow cardigan_

as the song gets softer I begin my camel spin. then I go into a cannonball spin

 _I just wanna stop the scars that grow_  
_Ev-e-ry-time that I go home_  
_That’s why I came up here instead_

as this part comes on i get out of the cannonball spin and do another step sequence as I pretend claw my face

  
_Hey, don’t do it please!_

 _I can’t stop this girl, oh this is new_  
_For once I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew_

 

 _But even so please just go away so I can’t see_  
_Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_  
_She looked away from me and then she disappeared_

once the lines say then she disappeared I do a quad lutz,landed

 _There’s no one here today, I guess it’s time_  
_It’s just me myself and I_

  
_Taking off my yellow cardigan_  
_This petite boy_ ( I changed it so it can relate to vincent)

Quad Salchow , landed

 short as can be  
Is gonna jump now and be free

as the song begins to end i start doing a scorpion

once the song end I point a finger gun at my head and there is a gun sound then i spiral into a kenling stance with my right hand up and my left hand on my chin 

then all of a sudden I hear clapping. I turn to see nathan clapping|

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent " hey no looking at me while i practice"

nathan " can't help , you landing a quad"

Vincent " I have landed quads before"

Nathan " yea but it looks better up close"

Vincent " ~i guess~"

Nathan " what song are you doing this to"

Vincent " can't say until the day of the performance"

Nathan " not even a hint"

Vincent " nope"

Nathan " please"

Vincent " no is my final answer"

 

 

 

 

 


	4. save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | |= thinking  
> " " - talking  
> * * = action/ actions  
> ~ ~= softly  
> / / = 3rd pov

Vincent's Pov

| as I was practicing my free performance I felt a sudden wave of negative thoughts."kys"(kill yourself), "stupid trash". “Worthless “. “Faggot”.I guess I was occupied with trying to control my thoughts and not let them out that I curled into a ball. All my thoughts were negative until I heard nathan saying something. I listen closer to what he has to say. |

Nathan " Vincent breathe , slowly and calm"

Nathan " Vincent show me your arm "

* vincent gives his right arm to nathan* ( his arm band has his heart ride and stuff like that)

Nathan " ok vincent , breathe" Nathan " in and out"

* vincent's heart beat slows down from 300 to 150*

Vincent " ~ g..e..ge...t.."

nathan " vincent slowly say it"

Vincent " g..et ...my....an..ti...dep.resa...nts"

Nathan " where"

Vincent " ~n.i..g..h.t.st.a.n..d. .c.a.b.i.n....et.~ "

/Nathan imdeiatly bolts out of the rink/

Karen "vincent....Vincent....Vincent?"

*karen looks into the rink*

Karen " did my brother hurt you, did he push you , where is he

" *vincent whispers into karen's ear* Vincent "~negative...th.ou..ghts."

Karen " o...ok lets get you on a chair"

*karen carries vincent to the nearest chair* Karen "

you know after carrying you , you get lighter and lighter every time ... is it....."

*Nathan bust through the door*

Nathan " VINCENT I GOT THEM"

Karen " nathan give them to me"

* nathan gives the pill bottle to karen*

karen " ok vincent I need you to swallow when I say go"

Vincent " ok"

karen " give me a water bottle"

* nathan hands karen his water bottle*

Karen " ok vincent 1 .....2......3.....go"

*karen puts in the pills into vincent's mouth*

Vincent " ~ water~"

*karen hands vincent the nathan's water bottle*

* vincent glugs down the pill with nathan's water*

* karen rapidly pats vincents back until the pills react*

Nathan " karen how did you know vincent was depressed"

*vincents give the okay for karen to tell nathan* 

Karen " when he was at his first competition. I was there helping him and that is also how we became friends"

Vincent " ~ im sorry im such a chore~"

nathan | if you were a chore I would do you the 25/8. NATHAN ,WTF, aren't you straight. ~~uhhhhhhh. idk~~ |

Nathan  " u arent a Liability"

* vincent drinks more water to hide the fact that he doesn't want to talk to nathan* ( it still is nathan's water bottle so he is indirectly kissing him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

karen " u feeling better "

Vincent " one more minute"

* after a minute*

Vincent " I think im going to call it a day"

Vincent  "I might come back down in a hour"

Nathan  "if you are going up im coming too"  



End file.
